


Ultimate Despair

by deducingontheroof



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Death, Despair, M/M, Mastermind!Naegi, One Shot, executions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mastermind!Naegi oneshot. It's the endgame, and Naegi's searching for the ultimate despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimate Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this fic throws canon right out the window, but whatever. I love Mastermind Naegi.

He giggled as he watched his classmates through the mechanical eyes of Monokuma. Asahina, Hagakure, Fukawa, Togami, Kirigiri, Junko... they had it all wrong, so very wrong.  
"Time to vote! Who is the culprit who locked you all here? Upupupu, what fun!" he squealed into the microphone with the voice modifier that morphed his voice into Monokuma's.  
As his classmates pressed the switches and voted, he grinned. If they got it right, he would get ultimate despair. If they got it wrong, despair would befall all of them, and he would still feel ultimate despair.  
The voting results came in, and he laughed.  
"Upupu, the vote was almost unanimous! Five out of six of you voted for Kirigiri Kyouko! Well, you're wrong, you bastards! You got that wrong!"  
On the screen, everyone's faces clouded over with confusion, then fear.  
"But- it couldn't be anyone else!" Asahina protested.  
"Show yourself, then! Reveal your identity!" Togami ordered.  
He grinned, "So predictable, Togami-kun. Hmm, should I reveal myself? Well, it would bring despair to all you bastards, so...  
"Alright! Prepare yourselves, 'cause here I come!" he shouted into the mic. He jumped up and approached the trapdoor that would lead him up into the trial room, "Please welcome, the culprit! The mastermind! The one running this show! Ladies and gentlemen..."  
He dropped the mic and wrenched the trapdoor open, jumping up and striking a pose, "Naegi Makoto!"  
He grinned at the looks of horror and shock on his former friends' faces.  
"Naegi-chi? What's going on? What happened to you?" Hagakure asked nervously.  
"What do you mean?" Naegi asked innocently, "Why are you all so shocked? Is it my clothes?" He was wearing a hoodie and jeans, half white and half black to match his favorite bear, "Or maybe the scar?" He had a cut in the shape of Monokuma's left eye underneath his own.  
"N-naegi-kun?" Togami stuttered finally.  
"Hi, Togami-kun," Naegi said, waving flirtatiously. He ran this school, he knew everything about the students. He definitely knew that Togami liked him. How sweet. He liked Togami back, which would only be that much more despair-inducing later.  
"I do not understand. We all watched you die, how is it that you live?" Kirigiri questioned calmly.  
"Well, it wasn't actually me! Obviously!" he exclaimed, "I was busy running Monokuma," he grabbed the bear and hugged it to his chest, "so I sent my best friend, Ikusaba-chan in my place!"  
Junko gasped, "I should have known, that stupid bitch, that worthless sister of mine! Where is she?"  
"She's de-ead!" he singsonged, "Remember! I stabbed her with my Spear of Gungnir! Upupupu!"  
"You killed my sister? You little shit!" Junko yelled.  
"Wait... you said she was your best friend! Why would you kill her?" Asahina asked, "How could you kill your own best friend?"  
"It's simple! I killed her to bring myself to despair!" he explained brightly.  
"Why the hell would you want to feel despair?" Junko demanded.  
"Because that's my title, Junko-chan! Duh!" he said, "I'm Naegi Makoto, SHSL Despair!"  
"What is 'SHSL Despair'?" Kirigiri asked.  
"It's an organization that I'm the head of. We destroyed the world," he explained calmly.  
"When you say destroyed the world..." Hagakure trailed off.  
"I mean, we literally destroyed the world! Group suicide, fire bombs, and mass murder!" he cheered energetically.  
"Y-you're lying!" Fukawa accused.  
"No, Fukawa-chan! There's one thing I never do, and that's lying!" he protested, "Do you all really want to leave, knowing what's out there? Wouldn't it be better to stay safe and live forever within the boundaries of our beautiful school?"  
"Of course we want to leave! We did what you told us to, now let us leave!" Junko shouted.  
"You've got that wrong! Upupu!" he objected.  
"What do you mean, I've got that wrong?" she asked angrily.  
"Well, you know the rules. You vote, and then, the executions happen! You voted wrong, and you all know what that means!" he reminded cheerfully.  
"That's not fair! We thought you were dead!" Asahina protested.  
"And you are allowed to vote for dead classmates!" he clarified, sticking out his tongue.  
"In previous cases, there was enough evidence to find the culprit. We had no evidence in this case," Togami pointed out.  
"Well, that's not true, Togami-kun! There is one person in here who knew I was the mastermind already, and her name is Kirigiri Kyouko!" he told.  
"Kirigiri-san, you knew?" Togami demanded.  
"I had a theory. There was a secret room in the second floor male washroom, and there was a class roster inside. The photograph of Naegi Makoto inside it and the Naegi Makoto I knew were completely different people," Kirigiri informed.  
"And you didn't think to tell us?!" Junko shouted.  
"Enough with the yelling already! Upupu, I've prepared very special punishments for you, the SHSL Survivors!" he said enthusiastically. 

_As the starting pistol fires, Asahina starts swimming, cutting cleanly through the water. She quickly makes her way towards the other side of the large pool. The further she swims, the further away the other side gets. Her endurance is great, and she keeps swimming, but no one can last forever. She starts slowing down as she tires, her arms obviously taxed as they drag her downwards with sloppy movements. Her face glints with water and sweat, and tears of exhaustion stream down her face. A shadow falls over her, and she glances up to see an object slowly falling towards her. She starts swimming faster, trying to get away. She screams in pain, muscles on fire. The object falling from the sky, now identifiable as a giant rubber duck, slams into her, forcing her underwater. She struggles to swim back to the surface, but her overused muscles aren't responding. Still struggling, she sinks to the bottom of the pool. A pillar of bubbles flys to the surface, and the form of Asahina Aoi, SHSL Swimmer, lies unmoving on the pool floor._

_Hagakure is standing on top of a giant glass ball. It starts rolling, and he has to run in the opposite direction to stay on top. As he runs, the ground gradually slopes, and the ball starts rolling faster. He is forced to match the speed of the ball, running faster and faster, sweating and panting. A hatch opens under his feet and he falls into the ball. The hatch closes behind him. He starts running again, trying to keep up with the ball. After a few minutes, he realizes there is no air in the ball. He attempts to take shallow breaths, but the ball works against him as it rolls faster and faster. The faster he runs, the deeper he breathes, and the faster the air thins. Finally, the ball comes to a stop on a metal stand, the kind you would see in a fortune telling shop, and the body of Hagakure Yasuhiro, SHSL Fortune Teller, collapses against the side._

_Fukawa sits at a table in a library, reading a book. A rumble is heard, and she looks up to see a row of bookshelves toppling like dominoes. She runs for the exit, but the door is locked. As each bookshelf falls, streams of words shoot from the books and float in the air. She runs away from the bookshelves, knocking some of the words out of the way. Angry, the words all fly towards her, and she shrieks as they attack her, bouncing off and leaving bloody cuts. She sneezes, and switches personalities. Genocider Syo pulls out her scissors, laughing as she cuts the words to pieces. Finally, they stop attacking her, and she starts attacking the door, trying to get out. Behind her, the word fragments are all forming into one long word, but she doesn't notice it until it wraps around her leg. She shrieks and tries to cut it, but it dodges her efforts and starts winding around her, squeezing her tightly and making her gasp for air. It travels up her body until she is fully covered, head to toe. Eventually, she stops fighting, and the word collapses to reveal the corpse of Fukawa Touko, SHSL Literary Girl._

_Enoshima stands in the middle of a circle that has been painted on the ground with what looks like blood. She is chained to a pole. Slowly, people in Monokuma masks gather around the outside of the circle, forming a large crowd. The people start chanting, "Your fault. Your fault. Your fault." One of them steps forward and takes off their mask to reveal the face of Ikusaba Mukuro. "Your fault. Your fault. Your fault." All of the people take off their masks, and they all have the face of Ikusaba. "Your fault. Your fault. Your fault." The Ikusaba clones all draw machine guns from their backs and aim them at Enoshima. She screams insults at them, calling them disloyal and worthless, begging them to let her go. "Your fault. Your fault. Your fault." The one in the front cries, "It's your fault I died, Junko-chan!" They open fire and their bullets tear rough, bloody holes in Enoshima's body. The clones all spontaneously combust, and the fire and smoke cloud the air, shrouding Enoshima from view. Finally, the flame dies down, and the air clears to reveal the bullet-ridden corpse of Enoshima Junko, SHSL Fashion Diva._

_Kirigiri is standing in the fifth floor classroom with the bloodstained walls. She approaches the wall to examine some of the blood. When she tries to stand up again, her hand doesn't move. She tugs on it, but her glove is firmly stuck to the bloodstain. She tries to remove her glove, but it won't come off. She takes a step back, trying to pull her hand off the wall. Her foot mistakenly lands on a bloodstain. She tries to move it, but it is stuck on the floor as firmly as her hand. Trying to pull away, she stumbles slightly and both her other foot and other hand land in bloodstains and get stuck. All four limbs rendered useless, she is completely helpless. Slowly, the floor starts lowering, and the walls start moving away. She realizes what is happening and struggles to pull away, but her efforts are wasted. The strain from the walls pulling away starts to affect her as her limbs were stretched. She cries in pain, but the walls don't stop. Her limbs stretch more and more until they are ripped clean off her body, and the disfigured body of Kirigiri Kyouko, SHSL Detective, hits the ground._

"Upupupu! Wasn't that great, Togami-kun?" he giggled, "Wasn't that absolutely despair-inducing?"  
"Why didn't you execute me?" Togami asked quietly.  
"Don't tell me you want to be executed!" he gasped.  
"Of course I don't, however, I want to know why you broke your own rules," Togami clarified.  
"You see, Togami-kun, I'm on a quest. A quest to find the ultimate despair. And I'm in love with you! Upupu! Executing you wouldn't bring me enough despair, not by a long shot!" he explained.  
"You're in love with me? Like that's true," Togami scoffed.  
"But it's true, Togami-kun! I'll prove it!" He stood on his toes and kissed Togami hungrily, biting the heir's lip and running his tongue over it. Togami pushed him away, disgusted.  
"I miss you, Bya-kun. Did you know that before I took your memories, we were together? Of course you don't! I took your memories! Upupupu!"  
"I would never date someone as sick as you," Togami spat.  
"You really think so?" He stepped closer to Togami, "Because I really love you, Bya-kun. More than anything else in the world." He licked a hot strip up the side of the heir's neck. He fiddled for a moment with the object in his pocket, then grabbed it and drove it deep into Togami's stomach. The heir stumbled backwards, face frozen at the kitchen knife sticking out of him. Togami collapsed, and he dropped to his knees beside his dying boyfriend.  
"Oh, Bya-kun," he sighed, dipping his finger into the blood slowly pooling out of the wound, "This is what ultimate despair feels like, isn't it? My beloved, dying at my hand? Upupu, I love it! I really do!" He lazily used the blood on his finger to draw under Togami's eye, tracing the shape of Monokuma's eye, the shape of the scar under his own eye. "This is the greatest despair I will ever feel! Upupu, I think it's time to end it! I've prepared a very special punishment for the SHSL Despair!"

_Naegi grins as a conveyor belt unfolds in front of him, with desks going along it towards a large metal weight that smashes them to pieces. He grabs Monokuma and hops on top of a desk, cheering as it gets closer to the weight. As the desk approaches the weight, Naegi hugs Monokuma with one hand and flashes a peace sign at the camera with the other. The weight drops on top of him, and all that remains of Naegi Makoto, SHSL Good Luck, SHSL Despair, is the blood splatters that decorate the conveyor belt._


End file.
